


Sunday Morning 4.0

by mickey2k14



Series: Sunday Morning [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Fraternities & Sororities, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Multi, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac notices absolutely everything that happens in the frat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning 4.0

Isaac's pretty observant.

 

He had to be, given his previous situation, and maybe he's left it behind him now but that doesn't mean he's lost that ability. More often that not, he's content to sit somewhere and just watch as life plays out. So he's one of the first to notice when Derek starts looking more relaxed on Sunday mornings, coming into the kitchen at a reasonable enough hour and making breakfast for anyone who's awake and hungry. It's not a massive change, they're all brothers and look out for each other, but it's the first time he's seen Derek cook without being prompted and it's something of a surprise.

 

It's easy to see why, the light welts on his back and upper arms and the hickey on his neck more than enough evidence, and the guys tease him about his new girl but it's friendly and meant well. Derek knows it, too, which is why he never follows through with his threat of withholding bacon.

 

Isaac is glad for him, really, and he likes the warm food in the mornings.

 

"You remembered how I like my eggs," he says, a few weeks into the new arrangement.

 

Derek shrugs, "It's not hard to remember you like them well done."

 

"Thanks, Derek."

 

They were in the same pledge class last year but Isaac can't say he's spoke that much to him so it's nice to have the opportunity and the early mornings on the Sundays—and, eventually, the other days, too—become their thing. And their relationship evolves into something close to friends which has Isaac talking more, because Derek isn't really the kind who opens up easily.

 

"Who's the person who's got you so cheery these days?" he asks.

 

Derek looks over at him, surprised, "I wasn't aware you listened to the gossip, Isaac."

 

"I didn't have to hear it from the others, I can see it myself," he gestures over at Derek's neck, "you've got a biter."

 

"Yeah, that's true," he agrees, "but I can't tell you anymore. It'd be unfair on the others in the betting pool."

 

"I don't take part in that, it's no fun when I'm always winning."

 

He arches an eyebrow, "You sound pretty confident, why don't you tell me what you think about my mystery girl?"

 

It's no secret that Isaac notices things that others don't, always guessing the murderer in the crime shows, and the guys have gotten used to losing money when they try and bet on it. It's also why he's the one that Jordan listens to when they're making their bids on pledges because Isaac knows who's a good fit for the frat and he knows who isn't, no matter how well they suit the image of an Alpha. He used to be hesitant about voicing his opinion but uni builds character and Isaac had only gotten more confident which is why he doesn't pause at Derek's question.

 

"It's not a girl, it's a guy," he says, not looking at Derek because then he might get nervous, "and it's not several different conquests like some of the brothers think but the same person because you don't do casual sex. You're not boyfriends, though, since you're awful with your words but I think you'd be like to be."

 

Derek, despite himself, looks impressed, "That's kind of scary."

 

"I've known you over a year."

 

He concedes the point and they finish breakfast in a thoughtful silence before Derek asks, "How did you know it was a guy?"

 

"Because I'm Sherlock Holmes," and, when that isn't accepted, he shrugs, "I heard you guys once when I was up in the middle of the night. Your room's on the same floor as Jordan's and I wanted to see him."

 

He doesn't look embarrassed in the slightest, just leering at Isaac, "I wonder why you went to visit him."

 

Everyone knows that Isaac has nightmares but they respectfully never mention it and, instead, make sexually suggestive comments every time Jordan and Isaac share a bed. He kind of loves his frat.

 

And he definitely loves Jordan.

 

It's something akin to hero worship, the way he looks up to him, and he always knows what he's doing because he follows him like a puppy. He knows that Saturday nights are when Jordan goes out but he also knows that he'll drop everything to come home if Isaac needs him, if any of the boys need him, and he won't care that his one night out a week is ruined. It's something he tries not to do because Jordan has so much on his shoulders as the president and he deserves some rest and the chance to come home on the Sunday with a smirk and a swagger.

 

"Who was it last night?" Isaac asks as he pours them both bowls of muesli.

 

"This girl, blonde bombshell and an absolute animal," he lifts up his shirt to show off his hips, all bruises and red marks, "she pushed me down on the bed and rode me twice. It was hot."

 

"That sounds like a good night."

 

"The best," he agrees.

 

And Isaac isn't one to presume but he listens to Jordan talk and squirrels away all of it as if it's a precious gem so he knows that Jordan likes it best when his partners are sexually dominant. He likes being ordered around, giving up control and letting someone else take charge, but he doesn't seem to know that himself and Isaac drops hints but he never realises.

 

"I was talking to someone about gay sex, recently," Isaac says over waffles and strawberries, "did you know that there's more than just a top and a bottom?"

 

Jordan frowns, "Who's been talking to you about sex?"

 

"Not important," he says dismissively, "but what's interesting is that you can be versatile and take both positions, depending on what you feel like. Sometimes, you can give up control and, others, you can seize it."

 

"Isaac, I don't think they were trying to educate you about gay sex, I think they were propositioning you."

 

"But versatility," he presses, "that's something, right?"

 

"A name is something."

 

They're having two different conversations and Isaac doesn't know if Jordan's being obtuse or if he just doesn't want to know. He groans and spears his strawberries aggressively.

 

Jordan doesn't let up in questioning him for a few weeks but then it's the winter exam season and they're all too busy revising to do anything else. The frat is quieter, more so when the guys go home for Christmas, but a few of them stay for the holidays and it's good fun as they play games and buy presents and try make a Christmas dinner from scratch. It's not perfect but it means much more than eating out and the end result looks so good that Isaac sends snapchats to everyone.

 

It's mostly food but there's a picture of Aiden and Ethan kissing under the mistletoe—on the cheek as they roll their eyes —and Greenberg staring at horror as his sleeve catches fire while Derek just wears the universal expression of exasperation, like he doesn't know why he puts up with their idiocy.

 

Jordan laughs.

 

"Hey," Isaac says, coming over to Derek with a tray of mince pies, "want some?"

 

He takes one, more out of politeness than anything else, and seems surprised when Isaac doesn't immediately move away.

 

"You look kind of sad," Isaac says, as an explanation, "it's Christmas, why aren't you enjoying the festivities?"

 

"I am enjoying them."

 

Isaac looks at him, "Yeah, try telling that to your face."

 

"It's nothing, I'm having a great time, you should go enjoy yourself."

 

"Is it your boy?"

 

From the look on Derek's face, he's hit the mark spot on.

 

"You might as well tell me," Isaac says, "I'm not going to leave until I find out what's up with you."

 

"There's nothing you can do about it," he says but he tells him anyway, "he's just been pulling away, emotionally, from me and there's nothing I can do. I'm just watching him move further and further away."

 

"Really?" Isaac asks, and he doesn't mean to sound condescending but, "Have you tried talking to him?"

 

No, of course Derek hasn't.

 

"Try it," he says, "at least you can say you didn't give him up without a fight."

 

Trying to cajole Derek into having fun when he doesn't want to is an impossible task and, after a few more minutes, Isaac leaves him alone. He's fairly sure he enjoys the night but he's got his mind on other things and it's just not a good time for him. Neither are the next few weeks because his mood doesn't improve but a relationship is between two people and Isaac is reluctant to interfere.

 

Besides, he doesn't have time to concentrate on Derek when Jordan is all of a sudden lovestruck.

 

"Who is it?" Isaac asks.

 

"His name's Stiles, he's a first year studying Psychology and Criminology and his face is ridiculous," he sighs, "he's sleeping with someone in ADX, though, and I don't know if he even likes me."

 

"Of course he does," he says, with a firm conviction, "you just need to tell him."

 

"I've tried, he doesn't think I'm serious about it."

 

"Try harder."

 

There aren't that many people called Stiles around campus, there's actually only one, and it doesn't take long for Isaac to find out more about him. He's not deliberately looking for information but he can't help overhearing one of his classmates as he talks and then he hears the name Stiles and he listens a bit more keenly but there's nothing important mentioned. That day, though, is when he starts taking a notice in the floppy-haired guy with the goofy smile.

 

Scott's studying Veterinary Medicine while Isaac is a Biology Major so they have a few modules together and Isaac corners him the first chance he has.

 

"Hey, Scott," he says, grabbing him as they leave lecture, "you're good with zoonoses, aren't you?"

 

"Um, yeah?"

 

"Great, study with me, I'm having real trouble with infectious diseases and I'd appreciate your help. Give me your number and we'll work out a good time to meet."

 

He's not sure if he's caught Scott off guard or if he's just a pushover normally but he ends up with his number and calls him to make sure it's his real one. Pleased that it is, he leaves for his seminar with a promise to call.

 

Isaac's motivated, though, because it's for Jordan so they meet next week at the frat house and he leads him into the common room, laptop on the desk and notes scattered around.

 

"Welcome to Alpha Delta Xi," he says, spreading his arms around, "do you want something to eat?"

 

"Yeah, something smells really good."

 

"Because Aiden's cooking," Isaac says, "his chicken curry is the best thing ever but don't ever trust Ethan, his brother, if he offers to make you food. He's an absolute trainwreck."

 

"Fuck off," Ethan says, coming over from where he's stealing chicken in the kitchen, "I can make good pancakes."

 

"Eh, I don't know about that. I don't think Scott would like burnt to a crisp or crap on the floor."

 

Scott's looking between the two of them, not taking a side, "I don't think I can say anything without trying them."

 

Which, somehow, leads to Ethan making pancakes after Aiden has finished with the hob and demanding that they taste his food. It also means that Isaac and Scott get no work done but that's okay because eating is conducive to talking and it takes no effort to direct Scott onto the subject of Stiles.

 

"He's my best friend, we came to university together," Scott says, grinning, "you'd really like him if you met him, he's smart and dedicated and he has a wicked sense of humour."

 

"Is he dating anyone?" Isaac asks because fuck subtlety.

 

"No!" Aiden says immediately, "Isaac is the baby of the frat, he doesn't date and you will answer that question with a firm yes that your friend is taken."

 

Scott laughs, "It's okay, Stiles is taken. He's got this guy called Derek but he likes a Jordan, too, so he has his hands full already."

 

"Huh," Aiden says.

 

Huh, indeed.

 

Because Isaac likes Derek and he likes Jordan, too, and both of them deserve someone to make them happy but, in that moment, he desperately wants Jordan to get him. It's mean and unfair and Isaac feels terrible but, if he's being honest, he knows he'd choose Jordan over anyone every day.

 

He's glad it works out well, though he honestly does not need to hear the three of them having sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much love for Isaac, I don't think I've missed anything in the tags (look at them!) but do tell me if there's something else. :P


End file.
